


love like you

by idals0 (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drabble Collection, Getting Back Together, M/M, rated T for lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/idals0
Summary: He was a boy.He was, well, also a boy.Could I make it any more obvious?(alternatively: a drabble collection of all the 쥬빈 prompts that live in my head rent-free.)
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. google docs

**Author's Note:**

> JUKEV TAG DEBUTATION *party emoji* !!!!!!!!!
> 
> i have jukev on my mind 24/7 and i need to let it all out _somewhere_. so lo and behold, this monster of a collection. (edit: i'll be updating the tags for every chapter posted with the general au of each chapter! so one chapter = one au tag, i hope that makes sense TT)
> 
> if you have prompts you'd like to request, my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/enbyju) is open! happy reading~
> 
> (p.s. - title was taken from rebecca sugar's 'love like you', from the steven universe soundtrack!)
> 
>  **prompt 1:** they’re partners for a research paper n juyeon falls asleep early and kevin types in his confession at like 4am then deletes it eventually and the next morning juyeon brings it back from the edit history and tells kevin he likes him too

Kevin types before he thinks, blaming his impulses on the fact that it’s 3AM and Juyeon isn’t here to witness whatever stupid decision this is.

> _ur not gonna see this but I like you so much haha_
> 
> _wow that felt so nice to say lol_

He leaves it in the middle of the document, continuing the paper as if it isn’t there, like his confession is a biscuit, Juyeon is a germ on the floor, and the editable nature of Google Docs is the three second rule. He remembers to delete it before he clocks off for the night, pulling his laptop shut and flopping into bed.

Kevin wakes up to an overwhelming sense of dread.

(And on a _Saturday_ too, which shouldn’t even be possible.)

He sits up and stumbles out of bed, the sinking feeling getting worse when he opens his laptop and checks their research paper.

Good news: Juyeon is online and working.

Bad news: the paper looks… different, for lack of a better word.

He opens the chat box and begins to type.

> Kevin Moon: juyeon?? did u change something?
> 
> Juyeon Lee: No? I’m continuing the last section of the research
> 
> Juyeon Lee: Why ?
> 
> Kevin Moon: oh ok lol the paper just looks kinda different that’s all

He still feels _wrong_ , like there’s something up but he doesn’t know _what_. He scrolls through the document, scanning for anything that seems out of place, anything that Juyeon may have drastically changed—

Oh, fuck.

Oh god.

Right in the middle of the document, right where he left it last night but in a bright purple font color, is his confession to Juyeon.

Even worse, Juyeon has replied to it in a deep blue color.

> _Really? Cool_
> 
> _I like you too btw_
> 
> _Like a lot haha_
> 
> _I’m surprised you haven’t noticed_

“Oh my god,” Kevin mutters, putting his head in his hands. “Oh my god.”

(Stupid Edit History feature. Of all the days it decides to save his ass.

Or not save, for that matter.)

> Kevin Moon: juyeon
> 
> Kevin Moon: why did you
> 
> Kevin Moon: nvm
> 
> Juyeon Lee: Can I call?
> 
> Kevin Moon: what why
> 
> Juyeon Lee: Let me explain?
> 
> Kevin Moon: okay

Juyeon’s caller ID flashes on the screen. Kevin lets his phone ring once, twice, then picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Kevin… hi.”

“So you—um, uh…”

“Yeah. I really do, ever since the start of the semester...” Kevin doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence, moving his phone to his other ear, “...and I just, I checked the Edit History and I couldn’t help myself... Kevin?”

“Still here.” He breathes in, feeling his ears go warm. “I’ve liked you since the start of the semester, too.”

“Say it again.”

“It again.”

“ _Kevin_.”

Kevin laughs. “Okay, I like you. Since the start of the semester.”

“And I like you.” A pause. Kevin can imagine Juyeon smiling. “Your laugh is really cute.”

He covers his face, managing a shaky thank you.

“Wanna have lunch with me on Monday?”

“Yes,” Kevin says, a little too fast. “I’d love to.”

“Okay. See you on Monday.”

Kevin smiles. “See you.”


	2. drift compatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt 2:** pacific rim au. kevin relives the memory of him getting separated from his family while in the drift. juyeon tries to get him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not claim ownership over the world of pacific rim. this drabble is only for entertainment purposes, and isn't part of the official storyline whatsoever.
> 
> anyway, a brief rundown of terms if you arent familiar with the pacrim universe!  
> jaeger - huge machine (think transformers) used to kill kaiju; a conn-pod is its control center  
> kaiju - godzilla-esque monsters that come from a breach in the pacific ocean  
> drift - pilots become mentally, emotionally, and instinctually connected to each other; basically a mind meld of sorts. and it helps them pilot the jaeger together, bc it connects them to the machine's system  
> LOCCENT - local command center. they oversee all jaeger-related activities (e.g. deployment)
> 
> also it's 1:30am and this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine!

Juyeon’s first time in a Jaeger feels like a fever dream.

But it’s not; it’s here and it’s _real_. After years of trying and failing, numerous cadets that could’ve made the cut but didn’t, he’s going for a test run in a Jaeger built specifically for _him_.

(And for Kevin, too, but he’d like to be selfish with his excitement for now.)

Drivesuit technicians help them into their suits, loading their helmets with relay gel and clicking spinal clamps into place. Juyeon watches the relay gel flow down into the suit’s machinery, taking a deep breath in.

“Welcome, pilots,” Jacob says, gentle voice echoing through the Conn-Pod. “I’m Jacob Bae from LOCCENT’s Mission Control. I’ll be overseeing your neural drift today.”

“Yes, sir,” they chorus. Holographic screens flash in front of them, displaying vital statistics, Jaeger status, and an overview of their location. Juyeon takes it in, overwhelmed by how _legit_ it all is.

He glances at Kevin. “You ready, Moon?”

Kevin smiles. “Of course, Lee.”

“Remember, this is just a test run,” Jacob says. “Don’t worry too much about it. Okay, prepare for neural handshake.”

Juyeon nods and exhales. He closes his eyes, letting go of all the thoughts and sensations that surround him. He feels light, almost hollow, surrendering to Kevin’s warmth in the Drift.

“Neural Drift interface initiated,” Jacob says.

Juyeon opens his eyes and curls his hands into fists—left, then right. In the corner of his eye, he sees Kevin do the same.

 _Left hemisphere calibrated,_ the operating system declares. _Right hemisphere calibrated._

They move into a fighting stance and the Jaeger follows suit, primed for battle. He hears Kevin laugh through his earpiece, cursing in awe under his breath. Juyeon grins, more warmth seeping into the Drift.

_Calibration complete._

“Perfect,” Jacob says. “Good job, boys. Pilot to Jaeger connection is complete.”

Juyeon steadies himself, fixing his gaze in front of him. The warmth of the Drift envelopes him again, and Kevin’s memories trickle in one by one.

Kevin’s first day of school. Christmas with his family. The trees and lakes in Vancouver, stones skipping over the surface of the water. Squeezing between students in a crowded corridor. Beyoncé on full blast after a long day. The kaiju attacking Vancouver after it destroyed Seattle, buildings and roads crushed by the impact.

“Lee, do you hear me?”

The Conn-Pod filters back into view.

_Left hemisphere unstable._

“Lee, are you okay?” Jacob asks.

Juyeon blinks, feeling as though his thoughts are coursing through lead. “I’m fine, Dr. Bae.”

“Good. Moon, do you hear me?”

_Right hemisphere unstable. Pilot out of alignment._

“Kevin?” Juyeon asks. “Moon, do you hear me?”

No response. Kevin is unmoving, expression blank, staring off into the distance.

“Kevin? Kevin!” Juyeon shakes him. Still nothing. “Hyung, what’s wrong?”

“He’s latched onto a memory and chasing the R.A.B.I.T.,” Jacob says. “Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers. He’s completely out of it.”

“We have to bring him back,” Juyeon says, voice shaking. “Hyung, we have to.”

“Juyeon, be careful—”

Jacob’s voice cuts off as Juyeon is sucked back into the memory. A teenage Kevin hides in his family’s basement, hunched under a worn desk.

 _Mom?_ He calls out. _Mom, are you there?_

“Kevin,” Juyeon says. “Kevin, listen to me.”

The room shakes, and part of the ceiling collapses, wood and plaster falling to the floor.

_Mom? Mom!_

Juyeon tries to get closer, crawling towards the desk. “Kevin, none of this is real! Kevin, listen to me!”

A kaiju screeches, its hand punching a hole through another part of the ceiling. Kevin screams, putting his arms over his head. Juyeon moves towards Kevin until he’s close enough to reach.

“Kevin, snap out of it! It’s just a memory!” He grabs Kevin by the leg, shaking him, then his vision goes white and everything is silent, everything is gone—

“Moon, Lee, are you there?”

Juyeon jolts back into consciousness. His head is pounding. “I’m here.” He tries to stabilize himself, even out his breathing, but the Drift feels far too strained for him to think straight. He looks to his right and reaches out just as Kevin slumps to the floor, unconscious.

He takes off Kevin’s helmet and pushes his bangs from his forehead. “Moon? Moon, do you hear me?” He pulls Kevin closer to him, putting Kevin’s head on his lap. “Kevin?”

Kevin groans, eyelids fluttering open. “Juyeon...” He chokes out a sob.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Juyeon combs his fingers through Kevin’s hair. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Kevin, are you okay?”

“I'm okay," Kevin says. He clutches at Juyeon's sleeve. “Juyeon, I’m sorry—”

The Marshal’s voice cuts him off, booming through the Conn-Pod speakers. “Moon, Lee. Report to my office immediately.”


	3. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt 3:** exes jukev getting back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i strayed from the prompt a little but it's still happy! i cant write an exes au without them getting back together that's just how i roll
> 
> this drabble was largely inspired by early/late by bp valenzuela! the phone conversation jukev have appears at the end of the song. this was also a little inspired by burnout by 3d
> 
> big big thanks to [hanwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minizode/pseuds/minizode) for beta-ing this particular drabble and helping me end it! thanks for being my writing buddy and keeping me in check :,)

Juyeon offers a small smile at the convenience store clerk when he enters. The clerk gives him a half-hearted salute in response then turns back to his phone.

Juyeon makes a beeline for the drinks cooler, grabbing a beer and a random bag of chips from the nearby aisle. The clerk rings it up and puts it in a paper bag, handing it to Juyeon who mumbles his thanks. The tinkle of chimes as he pushes the door open is drowned out as his phone rings.

_Kevin Hyungseo Moon_

_Calling…_

“What…” Juyeon’s thumb hovers over the Decline button, not wanting to give Kevin the time of day because of what happened between them. But it’s also been two years, Kevin’s been so far away, and Juyeon misses him—

“Hello?”

“Juyeon? Hi, I’m, uh… I’m back in Korea and uh, I was thinking, can you—could you, um, are you free?”

“Oh,” Juyeon gnaws at his lip. “I’m—I’m free. Why?”

“Wanna grab a cup of coffee with me?”

“Like, now? Tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, where—where are you?”

  
  


Tonight’s plan was simple: grab a beer and go home.

But the heart wants what it wants, and it just so happens to want to be in a hole-in-the-wall cafe with Kevin Moon.

(The heart. What a traitorous organ.)

“So…” Juyeon starts.

Kevin keeps his hands on the table, fingers tapping gently on the surface. “So… uh, thanks for meeting up with me.”

“It’s cool.” Kevin smiles at that. Juyeon looks down at his hands. “Though I’m assuming I wasn’t your first choice?”

It comes out a lot more bitter than he intended, but he doesn’t want to make a habit of explaining himself too much. Not again, at least.

Kevin sighs. “No, no, you… you were. I wanted to see you as soon as I could.”

Juyeon’s face scrunches up, confused. He crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, cocking his head to the side.

“Juyeon, I—” Kevin starts. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I... left, all of a sudden. I’m sorry I cut you off. You didn’t deserve that.” He breathes in. “Honestly, I was scared. I was scared you’d think long distance wouldn’t work for us, I was scared you’d just… get tired. And I got ahead of myself and avoided getting hurt but in the process I hurt you instead. I’m sorry.

“You don’t have to, like, accept my apology or anything? I just wanted to let you know—”

“Kevin—”

“It probably hasn’t been easy for you and I—”

“Kevin—”

“Don’t think it was fair to you at all—”

Juyeon reaches across the table and holds Kevin’s hand. “Kevin, it’s okay.”

Kevin looks down at their hands, then up at Juyeon. “What?”

“Honestly, I… I wasn’t supposed to say yes tonight. But I missed you, and all I really wanted to hear was an apology. And that’s what you did, so…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Here’s your iced americano,” the server says, placing Kevin’s drink on the table. They turn to Juyeon. “Would you like to avail of the couples promo?”

Juyeon shares a look with Kevin, pursing his lips to keep from laughing. He turns to the server. “We’re okay, thank you.”

The server nods, smiling. “Alright. Enjoy your coffee.”

“Could’ve gotten a good food deal with that,” Kevin mutters, sipping his coffee.

Juyeon props his chin on his hand. “But this isn’t a date.”

Kevin rolls his eyes.

“I have chips,” Juyeon says. “And lukewarm beer. Which is your fault, by the way.”

“I’ll buy you food to make up for it.”

“Make it ₩12,000 worth of food.”

“You’re terrible.”

“Forgiveness doesn’t come easy.”

Kevin throws a bundled-up tissue at him and he laughs, managing to dodge it.

(The heart wants what it wants.

Maybe it was right for still wanting Kevin Moon after all this time.)


End file.
